The Piece That Held On
by S4V4NTS
Summary: The wedding that we deserved, the one we never got. A story revolving around the boy who died in the alley that very night, the boy that never grew up. Told through the eyes of Selina Kyle, the only person that really knew the boy.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this in anticipation of the wedding in issue 50. Words will never be able to express my disappointment and it just adds that much pressure on not disappointing all the batcat fans out there. However, I wrote this on my phone, on the road, and under very limited time. I would appreciate if everyone helps improve and edit this, I will make edits when I get home in a month or so. I will also attach 7 pieces of fanart corresponding to each part when I get back. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it.

Part 1 - Following the death of Thomas and Martha Wayne

She's running away from the police, world spinning as jewelry spills out of her rucksack and onto the pavement. She was fighting a losing battle against her anxiety.

Two blocks away from the abandoned apartment she has called home for the past two months, she is stopped by the cries of a child.

It's the guttural screams of rage and anger that she finds herself waking up to every morning. So she runs towards it, half expecting to see herself in the dark alleyway lit only by gaslights and acrid smoke

Instead, she finds a boy, no older than herself, kneeling beside the bodies of his parents. His whole appearance screams rich, spoiled, undeserving and her subconscious mind tells her to grab anything and run.

But with tears streaming down his face as he claws at the face of his mother, the cold front she wears falters for just a moment.

Gotham doesn't forgive and doesn't forget, it's what they always say in the streets of Gotham. But looking into his eyes, she finds herself forgetting why she ran in the first place.

Against her better judgement, she kneels down and holds his hand. It's slick with blood but she doesn't care, she pulls him closer and hugs him tight. He stiffens and doesn't hug her back.

She wants to whisper, it's okay even though she knows it's not. She wants to be there for him even though she knows she could never be, he would never want her.

In the end she stays silent, hand rummaging her rucksack for anything worthless. She feels the contours of a cheap bat trinket and she pulled it out.

She starts to open her mouth, before realizing there's nothing she could say. So she just presses it into his palms and sways with the boy in the cold. Because in that moment, it was just the two of them.

Alone together, a memory to be forgotten, the dead breathing. Until they were not. She felt his fingers around her back, his breathing down her neck. The only warmth in the frigid cold of Gotham.

Maybe it's a minute, an hour or an eternity of serenity. The police sirens remind her of reality. She grabs her rucksack and pulls away, disappearing into the darkness, away from the pool of blood, away from the boy that died in the alleyway, away from all things good in life.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 - Following the return of Bruce Wayne in his late teens

Bruce Wayne is back. Prodigal son of Gotham. Harbinger of light. Not that she cared. Well, a little. No better person to steal from, halloween gift, charitable donation for the poor, same thing.

The other children waiting outside Wayne Manor are waiting for Alfred and the fabled Wayne confectioneries. It marks the beginning of Halloween night as it's usually the first stop before the children head back downtown. She, on the other hand, was waiting for Wayne, the fabled Gotham money pocket.

The gates open and the children storm in, leaving her outside in the early winter snow. Wayne walks out after the commotion.

Feigning carelessness, she bumps into him. "Oh, sorry. Am I late?" "No, miss. Just in time to avoid the crowd." She smiles, wallet in hand. "Thank you, but it's Halloween and who are you supposed to be?"

This seems to elicit a smile from the solemn Wayne, "I'm Bruce Wayne."

She shrugs and says, "OK, catch you later." She turns to leave but he grabs her hand. "Hey, you can keep the wallet, but there's something inside I want back."

Startled, she tries to pull away but his grip is iron tight. Unfazed, she shrugs and asks, "So, stereotypical billionaire? Nice costume." "Not so bad yourself, cat burglar of the night." His focus splits, his grip loosens and it's all she needs to sweep his legs off the ground.

He hits the ground rolling to spread the impact but she is gone by then. A distant shadow in the hills.

Back in her house, she is greeted by the stray cats that have grown fond of her. They purr as she brushes past. Heading straight to the kitchen, she spills the contents out onto her table while pouring milk for the cats. If we were being technical, it was not really hers but it was unoccupied and she needed it more than the owner did.

Among the cash, cards and coins was a stupid necklace.

Polished and waxed, a worthless trinket attached to the silver chains gleamed in the dark. A trinket in the shape of a bat.

And with this, forgotten memories were pulled out of the depths of her mind. Forgotten emotions surged, and suddenly, she yearned for more.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 - 3 weeks after part 2, November in Gotham

Gotham is cold, merciless, unrelenting. Quite literally in winter. And times change quickly, one moment living in a mansion, next moment in the streets. Sure, it was temporary and she would endure. However, her cats would not

She too had grown fond of the cats, the black female one she named ibis. It was sick and she needed medicine from the store. She could buy it but where's the fun it that? However, drug stores didn't seem to have what she needed right now.

Empty handed from her drugstore run she finds a homeless person sleeping in her spot. Prodding the huddled mass with her heels, she snaps "Hey, move it"

The huddled mass shifts and out pops Bruce frigging Wayne. "Oh, it's you. I just followed the cats." "Seriously? How'd you even find me?" "Well, I just asked around, figured you'd find a better place to crash." "Are you offering?" "I could be, if you hadn't taken my wallet."

He was definitely persistent, she'd give him that. "Spent the cash" "I know. The necklace?" "Sold it." "Don't believe you. I asked, not worth much." "Don't need much." "Should have sold it back to me." "What does it mean to you?" "Pretty girl, souvenir. That good enough?"

She could feel the necklace in her back pocket. "Well, too bad sold it" "Okay. If you say so. I bought dinner if you want." He shifted a little more so she could sit down.

Not one to turn down free food, she sat. The cats crawled out and curled up near her. "I also bought medicine for the cats." Making her wonder how long he had been watching her. She would have noticed a tail, right?

He took out chicken and fish from the bag and shared the rice. "Compliments by Alfred." She smiled, "Okay."

As they ate, she secretly shared some of her food for the cats. Maybe most of the food. They needed it more.

Finished way before Wayne, she said "Thanks" "For what" "Not calling the cops" "Not the food, medicine and cash?" " Hm, not really. I needed it more." He smiled. She noticed he didn't laugh.

"Do you have a name?" he asked. She had a dozen, and she was more than happy to give him another but it choked in her mouth. His gaze seemed to able to pierce through any lie she could make. Instead, she told him his real name.

Selina Kyle.

"Well miss Kyle, I have to get back or Alfred will be up late waiting. Can't have to old chum working too hard. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise, mister Wayne." He leaned in and she fought the urge to kiss him on the lips. Kissing him on the cheeks instead, she slipped his wallet back into his pocket. 500 dollars lighter but one memo note heavier.

Wayne smiled, "Thank you. I'm sure you still had it. See you around. Miss Kyle."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 - 4 months after part 3, March

She had left winter for the rest of the winter, avoiding the cold and the turf war that had also broken out.

Pamela was in charge of the cats whenever she was away. And apparently, one of the strays, Mello, had been quite hostile to Pam. Anyways, it was spring now. She had returned and was crashing with Pamela. With her back, Mello would probably be less stressed, maybe even opening up to Pamela eventually. But during this time, she had to be strictly carnivorous. Pamela house rules. Not that she minded.

And as lady luck would have it, the gotham museum had the Egyptian ibis statue on display. Perfect time to stage a return act.

She had scouted the museum last week, purchasing floor plans off a retired security guard and was on the roof about to break into the museum when one of her cats, Mello, alerts her of Bruce in the shadows.

He steps out and says, "You were gone the next day." He didn't ask where she went, nor would she have answered. So he continues, "Heard you were back in town." She smiles coyly, "Mister Wayne, can't a lady have some privacy?" "Not really, I funded the ibis exhibition. Can't really have you steal it." "But you wanted me here bad enough to fund it" "Yeah, I need to know, was it really you in the alley that day?"

She could always find an angle, but this time she didn't want to. "Yes. And you kept the trinket." "Like I said, souvenir." "What was it again? Pretty girl." He smiles, eyes crinkling slightly. "It's not wrong, though not a girl anymore." With which Mello purrs and rubs himself against his leg. Surprise.

"Are you just trying to stop me from stealing the statue?" "Obviously, but you should be careful. The Batman isn't so gentle." "Oh, I've heard. Stepped in to stop the turf war. Won't hurt me."

She strides closer, leaning into him, their scents mingling. Then she takes him by surprise, kissing him passionately. He begins to return the favour but she bites his lip and pulls back. "Maybe later." As she runs a claw across his cheek, leaving a red scratch mark. "When I'm finished." His look is a mixture of calculation and exhilaration. And then she jumps into the museum.

In and out in 5 minutes, she finds herself face to face with the bat. Her mind plays out a million ways the situation could play out, but from what she'd heard. She stood no chance.

Then she sees Mello purr and rub himself against the big bad bat. She laughs as everything clicks.

"Hand over the statue"

"You don't have to speak a whole octave lower, Wayne. Ridiculous name and costume by the way."

He thinks for a moment, and removes his cowl revealing the face of a stranger, definitely not Wayne, not even a mark on his face.

Still, she trusts in her cats. Bluffing, "Simple mask can't fool me. And no reason to remove mask unless you're Wayne trying to prove you're not Wayne."

He smiles and peels off the mask," "You're right. What're you going to do?"

"I don't know. The bat doesn't look so scary now, almost kissable."

"Almost?" "Forget about the statue and you'll find out." "No deal." "Alright" and she ran with him on her tail. She was no match for the bat, a quick lasso around her legs sent her tumbling.

As he reached for the statue, she pulled him into another kiss. As he broke away, she said "Definitely kissable material. Might need some work with the voice and banter"

He hmrphs and leaves her on the rooftops, not noticing his spare grapple gun hidden in her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 - After Holly kills the dogs (terrorist cell) that bombed orphanages in gotham. I explore a world where Holly is killed by Zsasz in her killing spree.

She moves quickly, silently. She can feel him closing in. Maybe already here, but he could never stop her. She had made up her mind long ago. Batman is nothing, she convinces herself.

Clouds covering the moon and her tracks as she races across the garden and onto the rooftop. The guard is easily dispatched with a tranquilizar dart.

She moves into the house, quick with her whip and agile as a cat, she takes out rest of the guards leading to the master bedroom.

She's one hallway away from revenge, but she could already feel him. He's here. Stun grenades and taster ready, she steels herself for a fight. She would probably regret using the feedback loop she'd planted in his comms systems, a crippling betrayal of trust.

Yet, from the shadows steps Bruce Wayne. She hesitates and she knows if he wanted to, she would already be on the ground.

Instead he says, "Selina, I won't stop you. I know he deserves it. He killed Holly." He was right, on both counts. He couldn't stop her without compromising his identity. So what was his play?

"Then why are you here?" "I came for a business deal." "You're lying." "I'm not. But I'm also here to tell you that this is not something you can walk back from."

"He killed Holly, he killed my family!" "And I understand, you know I do." "Then why are you here?" tears roll down her face as she wills him to leave with all her might.

"You saved a piece of me in that alley, Bruce Wayne never truly died." "What do you want from me?" her hand trembles with grenade behind her back.

"I... I understand. I can learn to love a thief, but I don't know if I can ever love a killer." His words tease of a future together, a wretched ploy in the face of defeat.

He knew Batman wouldn't be able to stop her. But Bruce Wayne just might.

"I've killed before." she says it like she means it. Eyes red and puffy, she puts on her best killer eyes.

"No you haven't, but I have."

"Haven't you heard? Batman doesn't kill."

"He cannot. But I have. You haven't. And Holly is gone, you don't have to take the blame anymore."

"No! It means I don't have to care anymore." She's crying now, words separated by her ragged breath.

"As a symbol, we had to be better so people could follow. But we cannot fall in love with the mask or the ideal. We fall in love with the person."

She feels torn and he can see it in her eyes. She knows, and he knows too, that she's fighting a losing battle. If he says the words, she's lost. But he doesn't, and he lets her pass.

He looks like he's about to cry. She'd start crying too, if she wasn't already, but she made a vow. A promise. And she intended to keep it.

Víctor Zsasz was on the floor, broken lamp on the ground, blood on the table corner. Her first thought is that Bruce had already done it, thus his cryptic message. A true declaration of love.

But closer inspection revealed that he was just out cold, with 20 grams of morphine pumped through his veins. Kneeling over Zsasz, she unsheathes her claws and imagines dragging them across his neck and wrist.

Poised ready to strike, she can only think of Bruce kneeling over his mother. No, he cannot be allowed to kill again. Her claws tears through skin and flesh, ripping into bone muscle, sprayimg blood across the room. A sigh of relief escapes her involuntarily, a sense of burden lifted.

She had stopped crying, thinking that rage and anger had taken over. But no, she had stopped crying because she had know from the moment she saw Zsasz on the ground, that she would not kill him.

She shreds his shirt with her claws, tying a tourniquet around his broken arms before going back into the now empty hallway. Maybe he'd left when she went in. Or maybe he'd seen her mercy.

Maybe everything he said was but a lie, to manipulate her into not killing. But she had done it for him, no matter what she told herself. There was a part of her that wanted to hear him say the words. Words she may never hear him say.

Yet he was gone, back into the shadows. And the silence she's left with, reminds her of the hole inside her. A hole she keeps buried in excitement and death defying acts. Perhaps people like her didn't deserve anything good in life.

She would only destroy, corrupt and hurt everything she touched. Could she live with herself if Bruce had killed Zsasz for her?

She thinks of her childhood fantasies, of a rich Prince saving her from the streets of Gotham, a castle, a horse. But everyday she is reminded that she is not a princess. She is a thief, a liar, a stray.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 - After events of Hush, a rewrite of the ending where Selina just went through surgery.

She can't move. She can't even open her eyes. But she knows he's there. She's always been able to feel his presence despite his silence.

When he opens his mouth, his voice is hoarse, cracked as he tries to hide his feelings.

"Selina, I am sorry. For everything. I should never have loved you, not that I ever had the courage to tell you."

"Jason killed Hush, for you, for me. If I'm being honest I think I could have stopped him, I just didn't want to."

She wants to tell him it's okay, even though she knew it wasn't, and it may never be

"I am sorry I ever doubted you, sorry I wasn't always there for you. I put my vow above everything. I lost my way for a while. And I'm sorry"

She wants to tell him that she'll always be there for him, even though it might just be a lie

"But I promise I'll be everything I wasn't. That is if you still want me. Because after everything, we're just two broken people who saw the best in each other. And if we were destined to be alone, may we be alone together. So I ask you now, and will do so again when you wake up. Will you marry me?"

She wanted to laugh. Her dark Prince charming skipped straight past the three words she wanted the most. And went straight to marriage. How could she say no?

He pauses, nothing left to say. But he doesn't want to leave so he drones on. "Damian will take care of your cats, he's good with animals. Alfred volunteered to clean your apartment, Tim says he'll monitor your recovery but I think I can handle it. I don't know about Jason but I think he's handling loose ends, without killing. Dick left for Blüdhaven but he picked the flowers. I stopped a bank robbery on the way here..."

There are no official visiting hours for Bruce, but he has his duties. Thus he leaves roses and dandelions by her bed as he gets ready to leave. She desperately hopes to move her hand over to his. To pull him closer. But it was okay even if she couldn't, because it wasn't always about the touch, it was about opening up. Being vulnerable, being truthful.

He kissed her hand, and her forehead, then he stopped at the door.

"Selina, I love you, always have, always will." And then more ruefully, "My sons do too, they care about you."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7 - Wedding that DC wasn't brave enough to give us. After credits reveals the story has been told by Lois Lane all along. References mar'i, daughter of starfire and 's girlfriend, just saying.

Do you accept Selina Kyle as your lawfully wedded wife?

He choked on the words as for the first time in his life he had found true happiness. But he also knew how terrible it was to love someone that death could touch. "I do."

Do you accept Bruce Wayne as your lawfully wedded husband?

She trembled as she said the words. For the first time in her life, she felt like she could trust him. But people like her did not deserve people like him. "I do. "

They kissed, a brief one for she bit his lip and pulled away whispering "You'll get more tonight"

Grayson grinned like an idiot, Jason twirled the butter knife trying not to laugh, Tim maintained perfect poker face and Damian, was Damian. He spluterred on the juice he was drinking before declaring indignantly, "What? I'm not patrolling with Richard"

Selina glared at Bruce, "Did you not turn off your comms?" With which he replied "I'll turn it off tonight." "Nope, you can have damian instead."

The table of Robins hollered and Stephanie, Harper, Barbara and even Cassandra thought Selina was being harsh. We were told that the collective oooohhh could be heard all the way from metropolis. But in the hall, I asked Clark what Selina had said. Clark shrugged, as all brothers do, "Didn't listen" And instead took the stage by initiating a speech with his glass of champagne.

"This was the story of how your grandma met your grandpa."

"Miss Lane, you tell better stories than dad does."

"Mar'i, Lois is a reporter, a writer. Grayson is adaquete for a circus acrobat. And writers exaggerate. I did not splutter. I must have spat in disgust. Mother says highly inappropriate things."

"Damian, let's not fuss over small details." Mar'i mused before kissing him. "I think it's cute you spluttered."

Damian turns a shade of pink and Lois walks out.

END


End file.
